


I learned how to play the ukulele for this

by Gray_Skies_Rising



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m still bad at summaries, Playing an instrument, Singing, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim does conspiracy videos, Ukulele, and tagging, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Skies_Rising/pseuds/Gray_Skies_Rising
Summary: Tim Drake runs a conspiracy channel, today he surprises his viewers with an out of character video.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	I learned how to play the ukulele for this

**Author's Note:**

> Song: ‘feelings are fatal’ by mxmtoon
> 
> This song gives off such a touch-starved/middle-child/feels-like-you-have-justify-wanting-anything vibe. I vibe with the song, and I vibe with Tim. So I pushed all of my feelings about it onto Tim.
> 
> Enjoy.

I learned how to play the ukulele just so I could play this song

———————————————————————————

Views: 14627 | Likes: 3623 | Dislikes: 137 | Comments: 8672

———————————————————————————

Title card:

Someone with long black hair slightly hunched over a heavily decorated ukulele. Their right hand is slightly blurred, appearing to be in mid-strum.

———————————————————————————

Description:

Song: ‘feeling are fatal’ by mxmtoon

If you enjoyed this, check me out on my other platforms!

Tumblr-  [link] 

Twitter-  [link] 

Reddit-  [link] 

If you want to become a _Cryptic_ or a _Hunter_ and get a monthly surprise box-  [link]  \- (all proceeds go to charity!)

———————————————————————————

The video opens on a pale boy with straight black hair that just barely reaches past his shoulders and notable bags under his eyes. He’s sitting cross-legged in front of, and seems to be leaning against, what seems to be the legs of an instrument of the piano variety.

The boy gives a small smile and starts his intro.

“Hey, _Cryptics_ and _Hunters_ , it’s Tim.”

Tim gives a small laugh and scratches the back of his neck nervously.

“Now, some of you more seasoned watchers might be thinking, _Tim, why aren’t you in your ’_ _Conspiracy Corner’_ _?_ Well, it’s because I don’t have a conspiracy for you today. _But-_ you are no doubt saying-,”

Tim dramatically puts a hand in his chest and puts on a face of mock horror.

“ _-this is Corner of Cryptics. How could you_ **_not_ ** _have a new conspiracy or new cryptic to tell us about?!”_

Tim readjusted back to his original pose and smiles a tad guiltily at the camera.

“Well, I may or may not have pushed researching video ideas to the back of my mind. _Why?_ I hear you ask. It’s because of this!”

With a flourish, Tim pulls a ukulele covered in superhero stickers out of nowhere and brandishes it at the camera.

“This - _THIS_ \- is what has been occupying my time for the past couple of months instead of my usual research.”

He pulls the ukulele back into his lap and absently strums a couple of cords.

“So- yeah. I’ve spent the last few months learning to play the ukulele instead of planning out videos. However, to make up for it, I’ve decided to play the song I’ve been learning.”

Now, Tim began to strum chords purposely, tuning it as he went.

“I’m going to be playing and singing ‘feelings are fatal’ by mxmtoon. When I was introduced to this song and it just, kinda… _resonated_ with it, I guess. I mean, I learned how to play the ukulele to play this- so…?”

Tim gave a small shrug and picked at the Batman logo sticker, not looking at the camera.

“Let’s just get into it, shall we?”

Tim took a deep breath and began to strum the intro.

_I'm happy for you_

_I'm smilin' for you_

_I'd do anything_

_For you, for you_

_It's always for you_

The song starts off soft and tentative. It begins to flow more as Tim slowly relaxes bit by bit.

_And never or me_

_and I need it to stop_

_So let me tell you, please_

_I'm always sad_

_And I'm always lonely_

_But I can't tell you_

_That I'm breaking slowly_

Tim let’s his eyes slide shut and lets himself get lost in the song.

_Closed doors_

_Locked in, no keys_

_Keepin' my feelings hidden_

_There is no ease_

_I need it to stop_

_And I want to be able_

_To open up but_

_My feelings are fatal_

_My feelings are fatal_

Light glints off something wet running down his face.

_How many times must I keep it inside_

_I need to let go and I swear that I've tried_

_But opening up means trusting others_

_And that's just too much, I don't want to bother_

_So I'll keep it inside and bury it deep_

Tim’s voice cracks a bit with repressed emotion on the next few lines.

_I know it's not healthy, but you won't hear a peep_

_Though I'm always sad and I'm always lonely_

_I could never tell you that I'm breaking slowly_

_Closed doors_

_Locked in, no keys_

_Keepin' my feelings hidden_

_There is no ease_

_I need it to stop_

_And I want to be able_

_To open up but_

The song is barely picked up by the microphone as Tim all but whispers the last few words.

_My feelings are fatal, oh, oh, oh_

_My feelings are fatal, oh, oh, oh_

_My feelings are fatal, oh, oh, oh_

As Tim lowers his ukulele, he tries to discreetly wipe away the tears in the corner of his eyes. He clears his throat and gives the camera a watery smile.

“Well, that’s the song. If you enjoyed, drop a comment, leave a like, or subscribe. You could even become a _Cryptic_ or a _Hunter_ and get a surprise box every month. Remember, proceeds go to a charity that you guys choose by voting on my Twitter, link down below. I’ll see you all next time.”

Tim gives a small wave as the video ends.

**Author's Note:**

> _Thoughts??_


End file.
